The Rebellion
by mazuac
Summary: When Azula breaks out of her mental Asylum, and Ozai disappears from his high security prison cell everything that could go wrong does... While Zuko is out, looking for his mother, Aang and the Avatar Team must come back together to save the world...


Avatar: The Last Airbender

Fan-Fiction

Chapter 1: The Escape

Azula screamed and pounded at the door. "It has been two long years! Let me out of this infernal asylum!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, even though she knew that no one could hear her. The "Mentally Unstable Help Institution" had soundproof walls so that the employees wouldn't have to deal with the shouts coming from many of the patients there.

_Two long years… _Azula thought, sitting back on her bed, recalling the memories of the Agni Kai she had lost two years ago to this date. Azula remembered it so well, too. She was about to be crowned Fire Lord, the ruler over the Fire Nation. But, her brother had interfered, like he usually did, and defeated her surprisingly._ I don't deserve this! I am not insane! _Azula thought, remembering how she had collapsed mentally on the day of her loss. _Zuko, that soft hearted piece of whale blubber, I will get my revenge if it is the last thing I do!_ She thought solemnly.

Standing up, she began to look around. "I haven't bended in awhile…" she said to no one in particular. She changed her stance to a fighting one, focused her energy, and punched the air. A burst of flame blasted from her fist and hit the wall, sputtering out of existence. The metal was fire proof, and almost any other kind of proof. _Come on, Azula, you can do it._ She thought, picturing her escaping the prison she was in. Though everyone else called it a mental help institution, she was not so easily fooled. _I am here because Zuko wants me to waste away…_ She thought on multiple occasions.

Azula walked up to the front of the door that blocked her from escaping her room, or cell as she preferred to call it. Focusing the little strength she had, she directed it into a pure, white hot beam of flame energy. Breathing in and out, slowly, she began to go around the outline of the door. She felt her energy draining, slowly but surely, from her weakened bodily state. Smiling somewhat in a malicious manner, Azula recalled happily when she could send bolts of electricity from her fingers, killing dozens of people at a time without even the slightest ebb of energy. But now she realized how long it had been since she last bended fire. Wallowing in self pity, anger and ideas of revenge, Azula sat on her bed most of the day. Only eating sparsely, she would lay on her bed wishing hate on her former friends, wishing death on her many enemies… for two long years.

After several minutes had passed, Azula stopped the flow of energy and looked at what she had accomplished, her eyes glittering with pure joy. "Finally, it's time to get out of here!" she shouted, walking back then running forward. She hit the weakened door frame with all her might and it went blasting out of its holdings, on to the other side of the narrow hallway.

Stepping out into the hallway, she noticed other cells with people in them, glowing gold in the red light that filtered down from lamps in the ceiling. The red, cushiony carpet and red walls, with golden cell doors, reminded her of when she used to live in the Royal Palace with her father, former King Ozai. A wave of powerful nostalgia flowed throughout her body, until the alarms went off alerting the guards that one of the patients had escaped their rooms.

Adrenaline replaced her nostalgia. Azula looked behind her and saw a stair well. She also heard voices and many feet padding up the stairs as fast as they could go. Quickly thinking, Azula lit the hallway behind her on fire, and shot several balls of fire at the stair well. There was a yelp and then an acquired sense of haste with the guards.

Azula ran down the portion of the hallway that was not lit on fire, and found another stair well. She grimaced to herself, and began to quickly run down the steps, two at a time, keeping a close eye out for any guards that may be coming her way. Reaching the next floor, a group of about six guards stood and barred her way. "Halt! Where do you think you are going?" one of them asked.

Anger flared in Azula's eyes, and she felt a surge of power from the adrenaline and anger that flowed readily through here veins. "I am leaving your death trap," she responded coldly getting into a bending stance. "Oh, why, on the contrary I don't think you a-" the guard fell to the floor, cut off in the middle of his sentence as a bolt of lightning struck him in the heart. "Get her!" another guard yelled, and the five other guards charged at Azula with their spears and swords at the ready.

A cold laugh escaped Azula as she quickly, and easily disposed of the guards. "Pathetic" she said coldly, spitting on one of the corpses. Then, she ran even faster, down each stairwell and killing any person she came across. She laughed in a crazed glee at what she was doing, and how she was escaping. At the front door, over two dozen guards barred her way from the prison she thought she was in, and her road to freedom.

"It's about time I was challenged..." she thought happily, laughing as the guards shot arrows and charged at her with weapons at the ready.


End file.
